villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Regulator
The Regulator is the secondary antagonist in season 2 of the From Dusk till Dawn TV series. He is an acient stone warrior of an unknown spieces that goes after culebras that have wondered off the reservation. He is played by Danny Trejo. Biography Not much is known about this ancient warrior except he has been an enforcer for the culebras for some time and he is one of the two people to beat the labyrinth. Season Two He first appears as the Vampire lord Amancio wakes him up and he tells him that Santanico has left. He is told to bring her back and he exclaims that it's time to regulate. He goes outside and finds a car that he can use. He finds a cassette and puts it in, and likes the music that is playing and drives off. While he is driving, he is stopped by the Mexican Cop and asks if he has seen two brothers, to which he says yes. He then whips out his gun and shoots the cop's hand off. He then walks over to him and proceeds to cut out the cop's eye out and sees Seth. He is pleased and drives off, leaving the cop on the ground. He then shows up at the Mercado and shoots Rafa through the throat and then tries to shoot at Seth, but instead gets La Matrona and kills her. He then confronts Seth and demands that he help him find his brother and Santanico, and declares that he doesn't need Kate and is about to kill her, but Rafa shows up and distracts him long enough for them to escape. He goes after them again and Rafa sacrifices himself while fighting The Regulator so Seth and Kate can escape. After they leave and Rafa burns to ash, The Regulator gets up and watches. While Seth is high and tied up, The Regulator appears as a drug influenced hallucination to Seth. He grabs Nathan's hand and then cuts his ear off and proceeds to eat it. He shoots a large hole in the laundromat where the worship room is and goes after Santanico, who puts up a fight and kicks him, which temporarily gives her time to escape. He follows her outside and when she takes off, he puts a toothpick in his mouth and looks. He goes back in the worship room and when Carlos tries to break a deal, he tells him he doesn't make arrangements, he regulates and smiles. He arrives at the Twister with Carlos in tow, who is being dragged in a chain behind the car. He gets Carlos and he tells them they are the same as they both survived the labyrinth. The Regulator asks if it makes him special and that there's no such thing as special. After handing him over to Narciso, the Regulator rides off. Later on, he meets with Amancio and they arrive at one of the nine lords, Celestino's house and kills one of his men. Afterwards, he is greeted sarcastically by Celestino. After Amancio rips out Celestino's snake out, The Regulator is seen smiling. He then arrives at the warehouse and begins fighting Richie, Seth and Santánico. While holding both Richie and Santánico in a chokehold, Eddie jumps him from behind and he then throws Eddie and he gets impaled. After The Regulator loses his gun, Seth picks it up and shoots him in the stomach, thereby reducing him to stone and crumbling apart. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Elderly Category:Assassins Category:Man-Eaters Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Stalkers Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Mutilators Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Evil from the Past Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Category:Martial Artists Category:Torturer Category:Comic Relief